Sengoku Basara: Wandering Warriors
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: We fight to live, we fight to survive, it's the only rule we know in the world that we live in.
1. Orphans

Clash One: Orphans

_We fight to live, we fight to survive, it's the only rule we know in the world that we live in. Our mother is gone and we don't know much about our father except that he looks like one of us. We've been living in the Suicide forest for almost all our lives with our mother until she died not to long ago, telling us that our father was still alive and somewhere in the outside world. We've been looking ever since._

As the sunsets on a freshly finished battlefield of a fallen army, two beings stand in the center of the mayhem covered in blood. Neither one appeared to be injured as they stood silently among the hundreds of dead soldiers that covered the once lush green field. Each carried a weapon that was covered in blood as well. The one that was facing away from the setting sun wielded a long sword in each hand that looked like the blades were black while the one facing towards the sun wielded three spears in each of her hands.

The one facing away from the sun had silver short hair that made it look like it was actually a boy but could tell that it was female. Her once white kimono and black shorts were covered in blood along with her black tabi and sandals. Her yellowish gold eyes looked cold and distanced as she looked upon the countless of soldiers that have died by her and her sister's hands unnecessarily.

The one that was facing towards the sun, the sister to the silver hair one, had dark brown hair that almost looked black that was shorter and messier than the silver hair's that it actually made her look like a boy. Her once black long sleeve top that stopped half way down her stomach and white pants were covered in blood as well as her white leg guards and tabi. Her perfect blue eye looked towards the setting sun with a sense of longing and hope of something that she and her sister have been searching for but could never seem to find it while the other eye was closed due to a wound from a pervious battle.

Just then, the sound of hoofs pounding the ground snapped the two sisters out of their trance and made them look towards a nearby hill as a full army wearing blue came down riding on what looked like to them very weird looking horses. As soon as the sisters saw the army, it stopped in their tracks.

"Why do you think they suddenly stopped, Katana?" the sliver hair one whispered to her sister, Katana.

"I don't know, maybe they stop because they saw what we did and are now thinking whether they want our heads or not." Katana said as she stared at the army.

"It has happened before in the past." Katana's sister said as she got ready for another long battle.

Two soldiers from the blue group came riding towards them while the rest stayed behind. The two sisters looked at the two soldiers as they came closer and closer to them, getting ready for another battle if one comes towards them. One of the soldiers rode his horse with his arms crossed over his chest and wore a helmet with a crescent moon that made it look like horns from certain angles while the other one rode normally wearing a tan brown jacket.

"The one with his arms cross reminds me of how you ride horses, Katana." The silver hair one said teasingly.

Katana continued to stare at the on coming soldiers while stepped on her sister's foot with hers. Her sister merely smiled the pain away as the two soldiers stopped when they were near enough.

"I heard that you two did this party all by yourselves." The one with his arms crossed said.

"So?" Katana and her sister said in unison.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I would like to have a little fun with you." The man said as he got off of his horse. "If you know what I mean first."

"Do you really think that you can take us on by yourself?" Katana asked as she glared at the man.

"You bet!" the man said with a smile.

"Then let's start shall we." Katana's sister said as she stood ready to fight.

The man just smirked and said in a loud voice, "I'm Date Masamune, lord of Oushuu!"

"Katana Raitingu…" Katana said as she got into a fighting stance as Date drew out his swords.

"Tsurugi Raitingu…" Katana's sister, Tsurugi said as she did the same as her sister.

"Born and raise within the suicide forest." They both said in unison.

Date merely smirked, and said, "This is going to more fun than I hoped."

The sun had set and the moon had already raised high as the battle between Katana and Tsurugi Raitingu and Date Masamune was nearing its end. Tsurugi kept her swords clashing with Date as Katana was running towards them. When she was close enough she jumped on three of her spears, sending her into the air with them and headed towards Date with the other set of spears. Tsurugi moved out of the way when Katana was close enough for anyone she was targeting couldn't escape. Date looked towards Katana when Tsurugi withdraw and at that moment, Katana made impact. Date's soldiers were yelling out for their boss to continue and not give up even if injured.

As the smoke cleared, Katana was the only person that could be seen within the newly made creator, looking disappointed as she reveled that Date had escaped at the last minute. Tsurugi looked around the area; ready to block any attack that may came her way. Katana, however, was busy searching the skies for Date. She soon found him creating a ball of blue light that aimed for…

"Tsurugi! Look out!" Katana cried towards her sister but it was too late.

The ball that Date had created was soon released and was on its way towards Tsurugi. Tsurugi managed to look at the incoming object she was out like a light.

"Tsurugi!" Katana yelled as she ran towards her sister's flying body.

She stuck her spears into the ground beside and caught Tsurugi before she hit the ground. Katana was thankful that her sister guarded herself from some of the explosion.

"Well, I'll say that's the end of that." Date said as he stood in front of the two sisters.

"What are you going to do to us now?" Katana said as she held her sister protectively in her arms with only a few tears in her eyes.

"Nothing to get excited about, just going to send you home." Date said.

"Home? What home? We have no home!" Katana yelled.

"Everyone has a place that they can call home." Date argued.

"We have no such place like that!" Katana said as the tears flowed down her face. "We lost that place when our mother passed. After that, we swore to each other that we would always protect each other even in battle." Katana looked towards her injured sleeping sister that lied in her arms.

Date looked towards his right eyed man for help. Kojuro understood the situation and came up with an idea.

"My lord, why don't we ask them to join us?" he suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? What good can they do? Besides we got enough guys!" Date yelled.

"But more couldn't hurt, especially since they can handle on their own against you, Date." Kojuro stated.

Date grumbled for a moment before looking at the two sisters.

"Did you hear all that?" Date asked.

"Yes." Katana said.

"Well, then, are you two coming or going?" Date said.


	2. Ninjas

Clash Two: Ninjas

Date sighed as he scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a position that Katana and Tsurugi could take on with in his army but nothing came to mind. Katana and Tsurugi sat side by side in front of him, watching him intensely. They each wore a blue kimono that one of the village women was kind enough to make for them that had a crescent moon on them. Katana was even lucky enough to get an eye patch from Date, even though she didn't like it very much but still took it.

"Kojuro! Please tell that you've thought up at least one good position for them?" Date asked in desperation.

"Why don't you ask them what is it that they are good at, my lord?" Kojuro suggested.

Date sighed, seeing as he had no choice, and turned to Tsurugi and Katana and said, "So what is it?"

"Sneaking on enemies, throwing kunai in vital points, killing enemies quick enough that they don't notice until to late and disguising oneself into any form or shape to deceive the enemy into any trap that has been laid for out for them or to give people information in secret without looking suspicious." Katana and Tsurugi said in unison.

"Good, are you two twins?" Date asked as he got a glare from Kojuro.

"You didn't figure it out already?" was the two sisters' response.

"Well, since those things seem equivalent to that of a ninjas' doing. Why don't we make them our private ninjas?" Kojuro suggested.

Date scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of all the possibilities about having two ninja at his side instead of one.

"You can spy on two enemy lords at once!" the twins suggested.

That made Date's choice easier. He stood on his feet with a big grin on his face.

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the twin sisters. "From now on, you're going to be working for me as ninjas! You will do everything I tell and only do things, while on the job, that may benefit me ruling this entire land one day! Understand?"

The twin sister bowed to their new master and said in unison once more but loudly, "Ha!"


	3. Spearman Ninja

Clash Three: Spearman Ninja

"Kojuro, where are Tsurugi and Katana at?" Date asked, looking annoyed at his right eyed man while his men were partying and getting ready for the next day.

"I sent one of them to see what Imagawa was up to." Kojuro answered.

"And Katana?" Date said as he somewhat glared at Kojuro.

"I…told her to see how the young tiger of Kai felt like after his encounter with you." Kojuro said as he sweated a little.

"Why?" Date asked.

"It's because she was curious to see how someone felt fighting someone like you that has never been raised within the suicide forest that rests at the foot of Mount Fuji." a person wearing a white mask and wolf like snow white wig while their clothing was a white kimono with dark blue shorts and dark blue tabi. They knelt on one leg beside Date while having their head down a bit.

"At least I can trust at least one person in this army about Katana's thoughts." Date said aloud for Kojuro to hear.

"I am her twin sister after all." The person said, reveling to be Tsurugi.

"So what's up with Imagawa?" Date asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"It seems he's mobilizing his army." Tsurugi reported.

"Oh? Is that so?" Date said.

"It also seems that Takeda wants to get his hands on Imagawa's head." Tsurugi added with a little smirk.

"What's with the smirk?" Date asked, noticing the smirk that Tsurugi made.

"Katana is having a little battle between the young tiger of Kai." Tsurugi said happily.

"Oh, is that so?" Date said as he took a sip from his cup.

At the Takeda estate, the sound of blades clashing with one another echoed and was made continuously as the young tiger of Kai, Sanada Yukimura, and an intruder that was founded within the estate fought. The intruder wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and white pants alone with white leg guards. The intruder's face was partly covered by a helmet that covered their eyes and only left their mouth and nose visible.

"Why do you wield three spears in each of your hands?" Yukimura exclaimed as he stopped the on going attack against the intruder.

The intruder did in fact wield three dark blue colored spears within each of their hands, just like Date Masamune does with his swords. The intruder however remained silent to Yukimura's question.

"Is it that you are one of Lord Masamune's men?" Yukimura asked again.

The intruder still remained silent to his questions and stood their ground, waiting for the battle to resume.

"Answer me!" Yukimura yelled out as he began to charge towards the intruder.

The intruder effectively blocked all of Yukimura's strikes that were headed towards them with only one hand of spears. From the side lines of this battle, Takeda and Sasuke were watching the battle intensely trying to figure out what village they are from.

"So, Sasuke, have you thought up of any villages that this intruder may be from." Takeda asked.

"None that I can think of, her skills don't match any of the villages that I know of." Sasuke said as he continued to watch the fighting style that the intruder was displaying.

"Why do you still not answering me?" Yukimura exclaimed towards the intruder.

The intruder remained silent for a moment before she slightly opened her mouth, as if yo speak.

"I have right to give you my name at this time." She said.

"What, why?" Yukimura asked.

"It is one of the ways of the suicide forest that I was raised by to hardly ever give your name to your opponent if you intend for them to live." She said as put away her weapons.

"The suicide forest?" Yukimura said in question.

"A forest that knows no mercy for the weak while the strong quench their thirst for blood by killing those that are weak and those that are from outside world such as yourself. No matter how strong you may be, once you step foot within the suicide forest, you will be food for a pack of mere wolves." The intruder said as she vanished.

"It looks like she was raised within the Suicide forest all her life and is now exploring more of the world." Sasuke said as he scratched his nose.

"What is the suicide forest like anyway?" Yukimura asked.

"Just like she put it, a hellish place to the outside world while a safe haven for those that were born and raised within its deep depths." Sasuke said.

"She must have a heavy burden upon her shoulders after leaving the place that was the closest thing to a cradle to her, especially during these trouble times." Yukimura said with sadness.

"So, Katana, how was the young tiger of Kai?" Date asked the earlier intruder of the Takeda estate as she sat in front of him with her helmet off, reveling dark brown short boyish hair that makes her look like a boy with an eye patch on her right eye and showing a prefect blue eye in the left.

"He seemed excited after having a fight with you. It seems you did quite a bit of damage on to his spears, my lord." Katana said as she looked at her master.

"Is that so? So, what do you think about the young tiger of Kai's fighting?" Date asked.

"Similar to my own but uses two instead of six." Katana said.

"So with you, three would have been okay to fight him off?" Date asked as he took a sip out of his cup.

"Actually, to fend him off with, the other three were used to fight against him. He kept going on about it being unfair for me having six spears instead of two to make it even." Katana said.

"That's because he's from the outside world and was trained to be like that. You were from the suicide forest and were taught anything means necessary in order to survive. People like Yukimura can never hope to understand the pain and suffering from living within the Suicide forest ever since you were born within in it." Date said seriously.

"It's no wonder that he looked dumbfounded when I mention the forest to him." Katana said.

"You told him about the forest?" Tsurugi exclaimed.

"I told him that I couldn't tell him my name if I was going to let him live." Katana said as she looked towards her younger twin.

"But you know how hard it is to tell a person that has no clue what the forest is about is really hard for them to make sense of the ways that we've lived by!" Tsurugi exclaimed.

"I know, but there seem to be people beside him that know about the forest and its ways of life." Katana said seriously.

Tsurugi fell silent to her elder sister's words while Date simply drank out of his cup.


	4. Swordsman Ninja

Clash Four: Swordsman Ninja

"I wonder what I should do since Katana is helping Lord Masamune with Imagawa." Tsurugi said as she sat in a nearby tree while watching Hojo's army and Takeda's going against one another.

"Maybe you and I can play together?" a male voice said as Tsurugi quickly looked behind her.

There stood Sarutobi Sasuke with a smirk on his face as Tsurugi quickly threw kunai at him. He grabbed all of them with only one hand which made Tsurugi angrier.

"So, you're with Lord Dare's army, are you?" Sasuke cockily asked.

"And what if I am?" Tsurugi asked as she regained her composure.

"I was wondering if you met a woman ninja that wields three spears in each hand, by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"And what if I did, what business do you have with this woman?" Tsurugi asked, knowing that it was her twin sister that he was asking for.

"My master and lord would like to ask her to join us if she is merely with you to travel and explore the outside world since she's from the Suicide forest. Also my master would also like to seek her hand in marriage." Sasuke said as he added the last part teasingly.

That seemed to tick off Tsurugi. She slowly raised her hands to the hilts of her swords as she gave an unseen glare at Sasuke.

"I will not, under any circumstances, shall allow you to take my beloved sister!" Tsurugi said as she charged at Sasuke.

Katana looked towards Hojo's castle as she sensed Tsurugi's blood lust.

"Katana, what's wrong?" Kojuro asked as he drew his attention to her and away from the battle that they were having.

"Tsurugi's fighting." Katana said after a moment of silence.

Tsurugi didn't allow Sasuke a moments rest as their battle continued, every time he would fend her off and run, she would be hot on his heels.

"Damn, she's good. Guess that's what happens from living within the Suicide forest all your life." Sasuke thought as he tried to run even faster than Tsurugi.

"You can't get away from me that easily!" Tsurugi exclaimed as she appeared in front of Sasuke and made a slash at him.

Sasuke managed to dodged it but by a mere inch from the blade. He quickly jumped back and onto a tree branch.

"Are all you guys from the Suicide forest as hot tempered as you are now?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up! Someone who is a shinobi should know what the people from the Suicide forest are really like!" Tsurugi yelled in anger.

"Not that much, there's still a shroud of mystery about you guys that even the heads of all the shinobi villages don't even know about." Sasuke said admittingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsurugi as she put her swords behind her back over her head. "Why don't I show you how strong someone can be from one level of the forest then?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Tsurugi began to glow a lighting blue that seemed to go everywhere like lighting would. She stayed in her position for awhile until she felt ready enough to make her move.

"Raitingu Ryu no dageki!" Tsurugi exclaimed as she made a giant blue "X" with her swords at the same time. The "X" made its way quickly towards Sasuke that it didn't give time to think of a way to escape.


End file.
